city world part 1 season 1
by koopinator20
Summary: this is a story about superpowers, Ai is in the story, and the main character has a mission to accomplised, he must save Ai then later figure out what to do loater
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/13/12

city world part 1

we begin where a country is trying to do something, they then hear rumors about a girl ghost who can send people to hell. they then think they can captured the ghost, they then send special people with special gear to try to see if they can find a girl ghost. they then hear rumors that they can call her to make a deal with her to send a person to hell. then they get the idea of accessing the wedsite and use it to lured her and capture her, they then apparently they access the wedsite and then send the requst. then Ai comes and they apparently capture her with a special device, they then run back to the place and give Ai to the people and then release her in a pad where they disable the abilities of the ghost. Ai then seees them and asks them how they were able to capture her, and then one of the guys in a white lab coat ask her " do you had powers?" then Ai then thinks what. then they ask again then Ai says yes, but how were you able to capture her. then they say they got special tools that can capture spirts after testing it, then they say now we are gonna revived a ghost, then one of them pulls a switch and electricy goes off in the tude where Ai is at and then she comes to life. she is then wearing a white kimino, then Ai looks at herself and then wonders how did she come to life? then they say " ok now guys lets take DNA and clone her for our own army." then they use a thing in the tube and it takes blood from Ai and then they apparently start cloning Ai they then clone up to 1,000 clones, then apparently a Ai clone then appears, and then they go get clothes for the clones and apparently give it the same clothes as Ai was wearing before. then they later in a peroid of time they make hydrogen bombs, and then later the military generals decided to use their army, and the Ai clones with powers to take over other the entire world they don't kill the soldiers defending the country and they apparently don't kill any civlians but captured them then in the future abit it is just 2 months after taking over the U.S. and they then learn they can use Ai's blood as a serum to make people get superpowers. but we go to a teen in his age of 16, he then is in school and is learning, apparently they had a more different system of democracry. then the teen and his identical twin brother are hading fun in the school, all the students are playing games or watching a movie. the older brother and his brother are reading books about science, and then the teacher then says to the students " i hope you had a fun weekend students enjoy." then they all leave and go home, the brothers then return home and they are watching TV. the brother then says " i like this country you can live by yourself and go to school, and watch TV for free." the boy then calls for the maid to get him some pizza, then the maid comes back with pizza, then she asks " is there anything you want sir?" then the bo then says " no not really right now." then boy says " hello i'm someone but i would like my name to be change or just brother 1 not really sure, but in this state you can basically say its a semi democracy country, in this country the governemt pays the scienctist for fundings on thier projects, the governmet pays for the hostipal, for treatments, and cures, they pay for teachers to teach the students and we get two days off from school but one day on you can visit other students in your grade freshman through seniors can visit other students or go to another class, they can go outside or watch movies play games, adults had to take care of themselfs and get jobs, taxes you had to pay but i don't know if they are too high or low or equal but i think its ok, the government pays alot of farmers to make alot of food, the police are there to keep the peace, to protect and serve like the military but the clones of who look like a girl are basically are in the police force but they are like military police some people try to do some preverted things to the clones but i saw a guy get put in a hostipal for doing that, and you can go on dates at ages of 13-18 you can basically go out with girls at this these jobs, then the parents can take care of the children if they want but the maids are pay by the government and they bascially are taken care of the children, or babys or kids or children, but my maid is sandy and she is a teen she is nice and sweet, she is friendly she is 16 like me, in the government they select certain woman like old, young like 16-50, to take care of new borns, children, or teens until age 18, in school you go there for 5 days but on friday you can go to other classes like freshman- seniors they can go to other classes like play games go to lunch if you want too, go to the other classes and talk or meet other students in different classes or years there is alot of new laws, or change ones to but i won't be able to talk about all them. right now me and my brother are just eatting food." then S55 is then watching TV then his brother he calls brother 2 is are watching a special show they like then brother 1 gets a letter and then brother 1 gets it from sandy then he opens it and then he sees that its from the rightaan government they want him to be in one of their programs call the superpowers program where you can get superpowers and get into the program as a supersoldier, you will get pay for serviceing in their program as a soldier. then brother 1 then tells his brother that they want him to for the same reason. then he says to " hey sandy can you get me to the place?" then she says " sure." then they get there and explain the program to basically 880 people which is alot, they explain they use it before on adults and that it gives them good results but it would be even better on young teens, and children. then they tell everyone of them to come with them and they do and then each one of them is given a serum and told to drink it, then they give everyone of them a dogtag with a number on it and the letter they want, the main character chooses S55 and his brother chooses B28 then they drink a serum and S55 brother 1 calls himself hopes he gets something good but when after seeing a little girl call grace a american go throught a wall, she is 8 yrs old she has long hair going down to her back, she is wearing green pants with a brown and orange, and her shirt green. then he tries but he dosen't seem to show anything, S55 then thinks why, i'm guessing i won't be part of this. but they say he can still join cause its supposed to be a secert program, hidden from the public, then later they had S55 with his brother and few others go defeat a repel group call the resistance, one of the teammates is grace, then one of them is joy she is a chinese girl 13 she is agile, she can move really fast she has super speed, then another girl call sam she is british, she can become invisible, and has a little addiction strength, then a guy call tom he has super strength. they are in a plane with armor and S55 takes a gun call F3 assault predator, they say its a good combat weapon for assaulting a base, it has good acurracy, and has good amount of ammo in its clip, and its lightweight. then when they go to take them out grace gets shot and S55 quickly gets her to cover and pulls a medkit and then he starts to help her, then S55 then pops out and then he shoots the some of the enemy, then brother 2 then comes over to brother 1 or B28,and then a guy named Tom says " to S55 to leave grace behind and continued inflitreing the building, but S55 helps the girl and puts her on his back and he continues with her on his back, and then Tom gets shot in his foot and he tries to continued but he is trouble by his foot. then B28 then gets him and then they take down many enemies and then when they take them all out, S55 goes into the armory place and sees some interesting weapons and uniform and then he takes them, as much as he could and grace asks him " what are you doing?" then S55 says " just taking some interesting stuff." then grace sees some of the stuff S55 take and then they go and leave to tell the people the job is one. then they get back and then the military leader says " great job to them." and S55 takes grace to get some medicial help and then he visits her and asks her is she fine, then later S55 is sent with a 13 yrd old girl who can sense others and locate them anything where she looks like a young girl her name is molly, and she has green military pants, and blue shirt, then later she is wearing blue pants then with a blue jackel and a green shirt with a white flower, she has orange hair with a long straight down. S55 and molly are sent to find a possibly rebel in the city and they go looking for infomation. the girl is like a little girl sweet, inocent and she is nice and respectable, then when they go they sent a jerk girl with black hair, wearing a hooded, with pants on and she starts doing things not propertly like forcing hurting a cilvian for infomation and doing things she shouldn't be doing then S55 tells the people and that they got the mission done but the girl wasn't doing anything propertly, then they punished her for doing that, then later S55 tells molly even know you can location anyone or sense anyone near you, you are not much good for combat and i think a girl your age should propertly quit the military and should do other things not dangerous. then the girl says " she like S55 for showing concern for her. then later they go on another mission then S55 and B28 then goes another mission with four more people, a French, age 14 male person name charlie, with black hair in a bit of curries, green shirt short selvees, with blue long pants his ability is super reflexes where he can see thing to a crawl, then a girl name by her number name S01, age wearing a short selvee back shirt, with black pants, her hair is long back, but she pulls it back and puts in a ponytail with body like spikes to protect her or throw then at a enemy, or even use some as hand held weapons and climb walls with them. then a 15 yr old american with yellow hair, she can see like she has thermal vision googles on her eyes, but she says she sees fine, then a 12 yr old african, name tommy he can shapeshift into anyone he wants. he is wearing clothes look would be good for camouflauge. then they go on another mission to take down another repel base down, when they get in the plane S55 is ready with a m20 and with a special twin barrel shotgun. then when they get to the landing zone they sneak by and S55 takes a enemy out with a knife and then shoots another on the side of the enemy with a m19 pistol with a sound susspeor then they continued on and then B28 goes out and he shoots a enemy with a F3 assault predator with a sound sussesspor then S55 gets to armory and takes some of the armor, and weapons, then they go and then they get to the leader and the girl S01 throws a spike at his gun and grabs him and splits his throat with one of her spikes then they leave and then S55 pays grace a visit and thinks maybe even know they had superpowers some are not good for offensive and that they could easily die, then S55 thinks maybe he should leave the program and army cause he dosen't had any superpowers and he talks to his brother and his brother agrees but then they think when should they quit and if they should quit right now, then S55 says " maybe just a few more missions then we should leave, then we go to Ai. She is in a place where she is being held there, she has some bruises on her body but not as much, they give her food but sometimes don't give her any. the cell she is in is a all white room with some toys in there. Ai thinks she senses someone but is not sure. then we go back S55 talks with grace about her being young and having superpowers but not where its really good cause she can only go through walls and then she thinks he is right, then talks to molly about it since she can track anyone and can even sense others when near does she really want to be in the army still, then later S55 is with his brother and then he goes another mission and he gots a F4 defense predator rifle and a F5 individual multipurpose rifle, they then go another mission and then S55 gets wounded during the mission and then thinks majorly about quitting cause a girl name jessica age 14 brazil with brown hair and can control fire had to help him, and another girl with the abiltity to heal anyone by the touch, name brittany age 15 brown hair american, then he thinks its like he is probably weighting others down, then later S55 talks to the goverment and he leaves and he asks could he get certain guns in the military for his service and they allow him for his work, later after that molly, grace and his brother quit too and some others. some say S55 reason wasn't really a good reason, or he is a coward. S55 made a some friends there grace, Molly, Tommy, ashely a 13 yr old american, she can gain anyones memories by things they previsoly touch or by touching them for a long time to gain a memory from them to see, she has white hair with blue pants and a red shirt, then Alma a 8 yr old american who could do things like a ghost could do, she also had telekinsis, then a girl name josica, age 14 a asian with brown hair brown eyes who can control plants and help them grow she left the army as S55 left, then a girl name 12 american yr old isabelle, she can turn invisble but she left before S55 to do her career acting and singing, then another girl named ruth, and america, she has black hair, with black eyes, she is telepathy, precognition, retrocognition, she can see really far and see certain events, she can turn into a spirt and do things to the environment, but she uses a blindfold on her eyes when trying to use some of her abilities. then a girl name by her number X53 hispanic, she has brown hair and is age 13yr old, can can regenate, and has super strenth, she has good sense of smell, like she has some animal intinsicts, she gets easily mad, she can sense danger, and is good at combat, she can claws like weapons on her hands or feet, some people think she is dangerously alone, a guy name scott, from texas who has precognition, then a guy name rex a russian who can turn himself on fire and he has hair that looks like its wild, and its brown, then another guy named john american he can jump really high, then another guy named britian who can teleport. then when S55 continues he is then on his way from school he sees the girl clone and he says hi to her she apparently acts different from what they normally do and acts nerovus and he then says " who are you?" then the Ai clone says " i'm clone number 4 its nice to see you." then S55 goes toward home, the clone offers to walk with him home and S55 says " if you really want to." then she apparently walks with him then a bunch of guys from school come over to talk to the clone they try to ask her out and she says no and they keep bothering her then S55 says " guys she dosen't want to go out with you but i don't think your allow to cause i belive its a law and it says do you not try to go out with clone military polices. then one of them say " so what are you going to tell?" then another one says " maybe we should beat him to made sure he dosen't tell." then S55 gets ready to fight them but the Ai clone then grabs one of them and throws one of them, then punches another one and gets ready to kick another one but the other runs. then the Ai clones say " do you want to come with me tommorrow?" then S55 says " i don't mind." then when S55 comes home and then Sandy comes but with supplies and S55 offers to help her and she says " sure." and then when S55 helps get the last of it she says " thank you master, what do you want for dinner tonight." then he says " my favorite spaghetti with meatballs and marina." then she says " i'll get on it master." then she starts cooking and S55 is watching TV and wondering where his brother is at. then when she says she is done he gets a fork and eats his spaghetti and meatballs. then when he goes to sleep he puts the alarm clock. then S55 goes to school and he is listening to the teacher then he gets to workon his math work and he gets it done and then he has 15 mins of free time he then goes to sleep, then he has a dream and then he sees someone who looks like he is wearing what looks like a military person then he thinks he hears someone speaking to him and then he says " who are you" then the woman says " my name is Ai Enma and then she says " i need you to save me." then he says " why and what is going on, is this a dream and she says " go ahead and see." then he wakes himself up and is still in his seat at school and then he thinks its a dream, but hears the thoguhts again and she says "no not really but you wear sleeping, but i need you to help me." then he asks the teacher to go to the restroom and then he goes to the restroom and then he starts talking to Ai and she says " need you to help me." then he says " how and where are you , then Ai says the rightaan government has captured her and she needs help. then he says " what, what do you mean?" then she says " the government your in is actually bad, they actually bring her to life and clone her and use them to take over the world, and that the repels are actually people resisting them." then Ai asks him where he is at and he then says i'm at school." then she says " go home and i'll tell you everything." then S55 returns back to class and then he goesto his other classes and then completes then and then he walks by and then sees the Ai clone and then he meets with her and then he talks with the Ai clone she then asks him who he is and what he been doing and he tells her he goes to school and that its kinda good over there. then he goes with her apparently to a tea place and then they drink tea but brother 1 drinks some sundrop and then he goes after that he pays for it and then he says " thank you but i had to go." then he goes home and then goes to his room and then he tells Ai he is ready to hear everything, then she tells him and he is then surpised, then he thinks i been killing the wrong people then she tells him i noticed you had powers, but they been some how dominated then she says she activated them for him, cause she need him to rescued her, then he says " will its not a good idea if i attack them and they know who i am, so i'm going to need a diguses or costume like in the movies, then he thinks about the stuff he took from the repels and then he makes a costume out of it and he makes a puts on a black face mask, with grey pants with armor, black uniform under his shirt with grey armor, with pocket holes, black gloves, then black googles with grey outlines, then black boots, and then a M4A1 with a Agog scope, with a heartbeat sensor, and FMJ rounds with two greandes, with a sidearm a m19, then a spas 12 with a grip and special rounds call FMJ. then he says to Ai " i'm ready, but i don't know what powers i had." then Ai says " it dosen't matter you had some powers try to figure them out, when you get the time." then he goes ome where out of his window into a alley, he then trys to climb with his claws and he is able to climb the walls, then he looks out and then he says " ok where are you?" then she says " i'm in a room covered in white, it has toys, and a TV." then brother 1 then says " i'm guessing your in a military base or a sciene place which i don't know where, i'm going to had to go to military bases and look for infomation to where you could be at." then he looks and then he sees hears alarm and then he looks at a small conveince store and see some people running away wearing a mask. then he says " i'm going to had to wait on looking for clues to where your at there is some burgalrs." then Ai says " go ahead stay them." then brother 1 then pulls out the M4A1 and shoots a tire, and then he jumps down and then burgalries then wonder why a military solider is out but then notices the tail and then they then its no military solider its a mutant, but then brother 1 then says " how about a mutant solider with superpowers and then he punches one of their guns out and the other guy shoots his hand gun but brother 1 then sees the bullet and he dodges it and missesit and then he accidently shoots something from his arm, and then the guy gets tied up in what looks like a spider web but bigger and its black. then brother 1 then gets the money and gives it back to the people and then he goes back home and transforms back and then he says to Ai " what is happening to me?" then Ai says " your DNA seems to be mutating and changing, and how did you get your powers, then brother 1 then says " will i join a program call the superpowers program, they apparently told me i should of got powers cause they told me my DNA is apparently better then anyone else there and even my brother. then she says " will maybe you should try to figure out your powers first so you can know what you can do, so it should be easier to come get me." then brother 1 then checks outside and then he then tries to figure out how he shot the web out his wrist and then he figures out how he did it from before and then he tries using to swing with but can only do it in a short distance, so then he talks with Ai abit of what happened during the time before she was captued, then she says she bascially was call when she was doing what she does and she was suck into a thing and it was like a place with rails then when she was sent back out they bring her back to life. then he goes around jumping from building to building and then he sees a bunch of police shooting at some guys wearing black masks, green jackels and with blue pants, and black shoes with assault rifles who robbed something apparently from a bank, then brother 1 then jumps down and quickly runs over to the them and they start shooting and then he sees the bullets slow down and quickly does some dodging and then gets to the nearest cover and then he shoots one of them in the chest, and then he shoots one of their guns out of there hands and uses his web to grab the gun and pull it over to him then he shoots webs at them and they get tied up and one of them ask their teammate to help him but then he says " every man for himself." then gets in a car, and then brother 1 then shoots both back tires with his M4A1 then the he quickly gets on top of the car, and then some how can't be seem by the guy when he gets out of his car and asks " where are you!" then brother 1 then looks at himself and he notices his body seem like it copy the environment, like a chameleon camouflageing to its surrounding. and apparently his armor, clothes and even weapon is apparently camouflage. then he goes up to him and knock him out and then brother 1 then takes the guy to the police and then one of the police then say " thank you, the clones wouldn't had made it in time to help us get those guys." and brother 1 already jumps off and gets to another building. then brother 1 then is at home trying to figure how he camouflage himself. then he decides to go to sleep and then he wakes up at 6:30 am then he gets ready for school and goes there, then he does goes to his first period class science and sees a little girl name lily, age 12 american from the program and rememers her from before the program and then thinks oh will, then he sees her sister come to sit beside her. her name is clover, age 12, american, clover can make her self like a ghost and go through walls, become invisble, lily can make people see halliuncations. they both apparently skip a cuple of grades just by working together, studing on tests, and making good grades. they are both age 13, they both look identical but look like twins. then brother 1 goes to his next class, and next his last others and then he sees the Ai clone and then she says " hi." to him self and then he says " hi." then he says " what do you want?' then she says " do you want to come with me on my patrol?" then he says " ok." then he goes with her on her patrol?" and then he speaks to her and she says " yes i'm supposed to patrol and keep the peace." then he asks her does people give her trouble. then she says " no not really some guys try to hit on me but their not supposed to, its against the law." then after 6:30 brother 3 then goes home. then he puts his uniform and then he goes around and then he goes on another roof top and then he goes into a building thats on fire after hearing about a building being fire possilby from a accident, then brother 1 goes in and helpes getting people out he then goes in and lead people out the building, then gets a falling piece of debris out a old man and helps him out then he hears a cry then he goes in and sees a girl and grabs her and then jumps out a building then gives the girl to the possible family of the girl and then he hears the family say thank you, and then he jumps on a wall and climbs up and leaves. then he thinks about a superhero name but then thinks about noir, then trooper, then he thinks about black solider. then he thinks maybe noir will do. then he goes back out and its rainning then he jumps from building to building and he walks around and then he goes into a forest and then thinks maybe i should pratice learning my powers and then he tries things. he then figures out he has super strength, super speed, super stamina, then some others, and then after that he then tries to figure out what other locations he could search to possibly learn the locations of where Ai is at. then he goes to sleep at 9:30am then he wakes up at 7:00am and then he gets dress, then he goes down staris and then at 8:14 am sandy tells him she needs to vancum his room and then he says " ok." and then he lets her. then after shes done and she goes down and watches TV, then brother 1 then thinks how will he spend his 3 days of no school for now, then he decides he could go to isabelle's contert. then he goes to his room and gets his costume ready in a backpack, then he knows it starts at 2:00pm he could do his patrol. he then takes the costume out and goes outside and he then goes around jumping buidling to building, climbing walls, and camouflageing, and then he later sees a kid walk across the street and then he goes ad grabs him before a car almost accidently hits into him and brother 1 then tells the kid to remember to look both ways. then he goes looking around and sees a bunch of people in masks with a spas-12 shotgun, and pistols in cars driving away from police men. then he jumps and swings abit and gets to the car and gets in front of it and then lifts the car and then he throws it up and shoots plenty of web to hold the car and people. then he takes their guns and leaves, and heads towards home and put the guns in a special place to sotre them in his room. then he thinks he wasted more time then he spend and puts his uniform in his backpack and then he goes there and then he goes to the concert and then he waits in his seat, and he sees alot of people there. he sees molly, scott, clover, lily, and two others that look like them, alley, and hanabi. clover was wearing a white dress, with white shoes, lily was wearing a red dress with a red coat, and red shoes, alley was wearing a shirt with buttons at the neck, and her shirt look black, and hanabi was wearing a black shirt with buttons, a bow on it and pants with black. and also some cute girls and cool looking guys. then when isabelle starts singing for about 30 mins apparently some thugs wearing masks with guns holds the place hostage, and they ask everyone to surrender and give them some money, but everyone starts running away, brother 1 then sneaks out and changes to his uniform and then he tells them to surrender but they start shooting and say " is that the werid military creature." then brother 1 then shoots their guns out of their hands and then punches them down, and when they try to punch them from behind he ducks and punches them and jump sat one of them and he beats one of them with a swiss his tail and punches and kicks the guy in the air. then isabelle says " thank you, who are you?" then says " your welcome." and leaves with isabelle smiling, then brother 1 then webs up the guns first and then takes them with him. and puts them in his storage, and then he checks the guns and cleans them, he decides to maintanied his weapons to make sure they stay in proper order and work perfectly. then he goes to a book store and sees a guy threating woman for her purse then he grabs the guy off the woman and then brother 1 then sees a guy recording him with a phone and then he later finds off the guy put a flim of him on a website. then the rightaan government watches and brother's 1 actions got notice by the rightaan government. then one of them says " there is a werid person we suspect to had superpowers possibly from the program but we need to check the files." they then check the files and then think, no one has these powers, and one of their people check and say " sir we check every file of each personal but none of them had any of these powers. then they say " we will want to recruit ths guy, get some superpowers personnel to find him, and get him to join us." then the people say " ok sir." then later brother 1 is talking to Ai and then at night he then sees another robbery of a gas station and brother 1 then gets meet by two people. joy, and Tom. they then tell him the rightaan government would like to offer him a choice to join them , and brother 1 then tells Ai that i think the rightann government wants him to join them. then brother 1 then gets a idea of saying no, and Ai says " wait what are you gonna do? are you?" then brother 1 interuptes her and says " i'm not joining them, they are the bad guys, i don't give up, and coward, and be a coward, i already know my decision." then joy and Tom waiting for brother 1's decision, he says " no i'm not interested." then Tom says " come on, is there a reason why you don't want to join us?" then brother 1 then walks away and then Joy runs up into brother 1's face and say" good we can had fun with this guy." then she tries to shoot brother 1 but brother 1 sees it as slow and dodges the bullets and shoots his web at her and she then falls to the ground and then she falls down and then Tom says something about needing backup and then brother 1 then jumps in the air and Tom helps Joy out of the web, then charlie, S01 then walk out to come join Tom and Joy and then Charlie says " hey where he go?" then Tom points and then they go follow him and then they end up on the street and brother 1 then runs up to Joy and shoots web at her feet and then takes her gun and then Charlie shoots at him but brother 1 then ducks and shoots at charlie's foot, but charlie dodges it, and then brother shoots his web at Tom's feet and then pulls him and throws him at S01 and she falls down with Tom on top of her.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/13/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction creators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story. will actully the main characters are name their future names.

P.S. i had a question what are the limits on ecchi, or things about sex involve in a story, there won't be ecchi in this story but i'm just thinking, about it and i think someone must know cause i read a story and it made me think about the limits more.

for the record i got the idea cause in code geass a country was taken over and there was a country that isn't real call britiana like in the series, but i thought what if a power hungry country try to attack and conquer the entire world when possibly later they had a great depression which made it easier to take over and even know the U.S. or other countries has nukes they don't get a chance to use them and they get taken over very quickly, and they had nukes of their own. i hope it dosen't offened anyone, i live in the U.S. i like that it is democracy, and that you can become rich, but i think the U.S. will had another great depression cause alot of the things i seen or heard about make me think that it could happen again, if it does i don't know what i would do. but for the record i hope i don't offened anyone who loves their countries as much as i do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/13/12

city world season 1 part 2

then brother 1 then shoots web at S01, then he runs off and charlie says " hey get back there." then brother 1 then runs at charlie and charlie gets surpised, then he shoots web at him and then he tries to dodge it he dosen't had enough speed to miss it, then S01 at back makes spikes and cuts herself free and cuts Tom free too, then brother 1 then runs off and then when S01 gets to Charlie she frees him and then they look for brother 1, but they can't find him. brother 1 runs off and quickly runs towards home, and when he does he takes off his costume and puts it back in the place he puts his uniform at. then Ai says " what happened, did you get capture?" then he says " don't worry i got away, but i also took their guns, so their probably wondering where it went." then back before charlies say " hey guys where is our guns?" then he says " oh crap command isn't going to like that we lost our guns to the guy were supposed to get to join us, or capture." then Tom says " about we say we lost our guns instead of saying he took our guns." then S01 then says " no we can't lie cause then they will search for the guns and they won't be able to find them, so it would be a waste of time." then brother 1 then starts watching TV, and then he sees the news channel and then he sees that the general public likes him, then he wathces a cuple of shows and then goes to sleep. then he wakes up at 8:44 then he does a cuple of things and then he does something and then he puts his costume on and then he does some patroling then he checks his pistol, his M1 grand, then his M4A1 with a agog scope, and heartbeat sensor, he has 6 clips of his M4A1, he has 18 shells of bucks, 18 slugs, and 48 bullets of his USP pistol. has 4 frag grenades, and 4 flash bangs, then 4 clips for his M1 grand." then he pulls out his favorite the cross bow with a variant scope, he then checks he has 10 bows of regular, then explosives ones, then he grabs his own made verison crossbows with semtexs attached to the end of the crossbow. then he thinks will i'm defintly ready, he then continues to patrol and comes back to his house for lunch and dinner and then at dinner he then goes back out and then thinks maybe i should find intel to where Ai is at, then he goes walking on a big rooftop and then he sees some more people he never got to work or even fully know their name, they then say to him " we come to give you a decision join us or we will do this by force! this can go the easy way or the hard way." thena girl walkes up and say " we could ready need you, do you know who i am, if you don't i'm clove, i saw a bit of your action, i like what you can do." brother 1 then goes up to one of them and he punches one of them and then he shoots webs at one of their feet and throw another and at clove, then he runs off and then he jumps up in the air and then he feels a raindrop drop on him and then he runs so fast on the water that he is walking on it, then clove and the other people look speechless, they then say " he is probably as fast as joy." then clove says " i wonder who he is?" then brother 1 then spots a rightaan base, and then he think how should i go in. then Ai asks him where is he, then he tells her that another send by the rightaan government offered him the same thing. then he says " right now i decided i'm going to fine intel to where your at, i'm stock up on ammo and i'm ready to go fine where your at, right now i'm looking on how i'm going to sneak in the base."then with the binoculars he spots a place to sneak into the place, then he says " looks like i fine out where i'm going to go in." then he puts the binoculars in his backpack and then he camouflages himself and he walks sleathy carefully behind each guard and then climbs up to the top of the building and then pulls the piece out of the vent entrance and puts it on the wall, then he shoots web at the entrance so it looks like it didn't get pull off, then he climbs down and then he finds the armory and he goes into the room and then he sees some guns and then he takes some, then he sees another gun and then looks at it and then takes it then he checks and then he can tell its a shotgun then he puts it in his backpack, then he continues on and then he fines the computer room and then he starts accessing the computer then he fines the top files and then he starts looking for infomation, then he puts a thing into the computer and downloads everything and then he leaves and sleathly he leaves the base, and then he gets back home and then checks the computer and then he thinks ok not it then he tells Ai he is gonna search at different locations then he searches a cuple of more bases and then he fines a cuple of more files and fines the classified files and then he fines where Ai is at and then tells her he find where her location is at. he then goes out and then tells her the location she is at has alot of secruity, he then goes there and sneaks pass every guard and then ends up in the armory and then he sees gun on the table and then he takes it and checks the other guns and takes the ammo then he puts the gun in his backpack, then takes the sechmatices and other things on the table with the gun, then he proceeds futher and then Ai tells him when he gets there, there is a guy guarding her cell, then when brother 1 then sees the guard guarding the cell, and cameras, he then does something to the cameras and changes the flim, then he sneaks behind the guard and then knocks the guy out, then he goes opens the door, then he sees Ai wearing a white kimino, with wounds on her legs, and arms and face, then brother 1 then reachs out a hand and then says " i come to rescue you Ai, like i said would." and then Ai says " thanks." then brother 3 then carries her and then he sleathy gets her out and then when he gets her to his house, he then gets a first aid kit and then treats Ai with some bandages, and then he gets her some food and Ai gets it. then when brother 1 is gonna go to sleep at 11:30 pm he lets Ai sleep in his bed and he sleeps in it, then when its the next day brother 1 then hears the door bell, he then says he will check it then he walks up to the door and then looks in the peek hole then he sees his brother then he opens it. what happens next will be seen i hope you enjoy the story, there is already the next season.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/13/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction creators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story. will actully the main characters are name their future names.

for the record i got the idea cause in code geass a country was taken over and there was a country that isn't real call britiana like in the series, but i thought what if a power hungry country try to attack and conquer the entire world when possibly later they had a great depression which made it easier to take over and even know the U.S. or other countries has nukes they don't get a chance to use them and they get taken over very quickly, and they had nukes of their own. i hope it dosen't offened anyone, i live in the U.S. i like that it is democracy, and that you can become rich, but i think the U.S. will had another great depression cause alot of the things i seen or heard about make me think that it could happen again, if it does i don't know what i would do. but for the record i hope i don't offened anyone who loves their countries as much as i do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/13/12

city world season 2 normally it would take longer but the first season wasn't long cause i did more on the sentences.

we got to when brother 1 was looking through the door and he saw his younger brother back. then brother 2 then says " i'm finally back bro." then they sit on the couch and then brother 1 then says " where you been brother." then brother 2 then says " will the crazy thing was a met a demon and he show me some cool tricks, then i was helping him and it was fun." then brother 2 then says " watch what i can do." then he makes a werid glowing thing appear and he says " he call it a reaver, but he said i can use it too, which is different from what most people do, i even train with him to be able to do this." then brothe 1 tells brother 2 what happened since he been gone and what happened today, then brother 1 show Ai, and brother 2 hears the story, then he says he will help his brother, and then brother 1 then goes out to do something and while brother 2 is at home he starts playing a video game, and then Ai senses he has powers but its the same as his brothers then Ai talks to brother 2 about it and tells him she reactivated his powers as will now, then when brother 1 then comes back Ai tells him his brother has powers like him but it was the same as him, then brother 1 then thinks interesting. then brother 1 and 2 then talk with Ai and brother 1, and 2 say they think they could possibly get rid of the rightaan government but they would had to help the repels, but right now they are gonna do other things like over there. brother 3 then talks with Ai and says " when i first saw you you surpised me." then Ai says " why?" then brother 1 then says " cause actually your face i saw you earlier, or should i say i saw your clones." then Ai says " will i was captured and cloned about 1000 times, i already know they were use for a war to take over the world or countries, but i do did wonder how many surivived." then brother 1 then says " actually i got a file about the clones, they actually all surivived apparently they had wounds but they had good medical care. then later brother 1 then is talking with Ai in is room, then brother 1 then is watching Tv, then brother 1 then goes out again and then he stops another problem and then he leaves, then the rightaan government says about brother 1 " this guy is a great shooter, he must be a marksmen, we had to get in to join our group, he even manage to steal and escape our superpowers program soliders. we should probably get molly to fine him, then they sent a soldier to go talk to molly about finding brother 1. the soldier says to molly while in her white and brown house, in the living with a table in the center, with plenty of green and tan looking fuiniranted they say to molly while having tea " you got to find him, the rightaan government is looking for him, we need you to use your powers to find him." then molly says " why should i help you stop him, hes actually saving people, and stopping the bad guys?" then he says " your the only one who can do it, we need you to find him, we help you get these powers and you owe us." then molly's mom says " my daughter dosen't had to, and you can't arrest us we hadn't done anything wrong." then the soldier says " we can't arrest you, people would start a upriot if we did that, thats why i came to convince her to find the person, we haven't got a name for him but we just going to call him the masked solider vilgante, and we do had a reason to want to captured him." then molly says " why?" then the solider says " will we think he took a girl from us." then molly says " what girl?" then he says " will i'm not supposed to talk about it, its classified." then molly says " i don't had to do it, i'm not part of the program anymore." then the soliders says "we want a answer when i get back, if you do it for us will get you anything." and then he leaves." then molly then thinks about it to where he is. back at brother 1's place, Ai and brother 1 start talking to each other, and then brother 1 then says to Ai " if you want what clothes do you want me to get you?" then Ai says " i don't know." then brother 1 then thinks to get the same clothes as her clones wear, and he then goes out and gets Ai some clothes. and then brother 1 then hears sandy coming and he tells her to hide, then he sandy says " i come to clean your room again master." then brother 1 then says " not today maybe some other time." then sandy says " ok master." then she leaves, then brother 1 talk and then Ai kisses brother 1 then they start to make out,then they do something, then they sleep together the next day, and then brother 1, helps his brother decided what costume hes gonna wear, then brother 2 then just chooses the same costume as his brother, then they start saving people, and then brother 1 and 2 notice more police patroling the entire city, and brother 1 then sees a sign that says " lost girl call police if seen." then brother 1 then notices its Ai's face, then brother 1, and 2 continued what their doing then they go walking some where and brother 1 then sees a cop and they walk pass him and then the cop changes to tommy, then Tommy says " to the people in the mic, they are walking on foot, over where i'm at." then brother 1, and 2 get met by a cuple of people from the program, brother 1 then sees clove, and another guy he never seen before, then brother 2 then says " its the guys from the program brother, what do you supposed we do?" then clove pulls a RPG and says " we been order to take you in for questioning, if you come i won't be force to fire on you!" then brother 2 then says " if your gonna shoot why don't you fire." then clove fires and then brother 2 then uses his ability he learn with his time with the demon, and summons a werid straight blade and cuts the rocket and blows up behind him." then clove looks surpised and then she thinks RUN. then she is about to run but the other guy holds her from getting away, and then he says " their just two guys wearing a cuple of military soldier clothing with armor, they can be killed." then brother 1 then pulls a gun out and shoots the guys hand to let go of clove and let her run, then brother 1 then says " dude if the girl wants to run let her." then he goes charging at both brother 1, and 2 then brother 1 and 2 shoot web at him and then brother 1 and 2 punch him in the head a cuple and he becomes knock out, then brother 1 then checks his pockets and takes a cuple of special rightaan greandes, then brother 1 then says " looks like he been given the strong stuff, then brother 1 and 2, then notice a sign that shows brother 1 on the picture and says " wanted for questioning, if seen contact police. then brother 1 then says " must be cause i got Ai out they must want me." then brother 2 then says " probably so, then clove tolds the rightaan government that there are two of the people, then the people say " two?" then Clove says " there is apparently another one." then the rightaan government become even more interested. then brother 2 then goes home and then brother 1 then goes around the city, and then he sees molly behind him, then molly asks him " who are you really." then brother 1 then says " i'm your friendly nightwatcher, what are you doing out in a time like this?" then molly says " did you really kidnapped a girl?" then brother 1 then says " no not kidnapped, i saved her, the rightaan government is actually the bad side." then he tells her everything, then he leaves. and waves good bye to molly then later the soldier comes in her house and she refuses the solider's offer. then later brother 1 and 2 make a plan to go find the repels, and then brother 1, and 2 then says to sandy they our going traveling. they then go to possibly a repel base and then when they get there the repels point guns at brother 1 and 2, then they tell the repels they are not there to fight but to help them get rid of the rightaan government, then brother 1 and 2 talk to them the leader roach says " if your really here to help us then if you can go back to the city and get rid the clones of a girl, we find out they are being control with a device, so we need you to kill them. then brother 1 then says " isn't there another way?' then roach says " will there is but you would had to go into a command center and disable the devices so they can't control the clones." then brother 1 and 2 go back to the city, and it starts rainning, then brother 1 and 2 go into about 20 comand centers and disable the devices controling the clones, in one of the command centers brother 3 is in a vent crawling then he sees one of the people from the program talking to one of the high officers wearing armor covering him from head to toe, hethen hears the person amber talking to the officer and then he then listens to them and then brother 1 then later asks the Ai clones in his costume could they help them get rid of the rightaan government, he says " me and my brother disable the devices controling you, we could really use your help, the resistance could also use it to." then one of them says " i wouldn't mind helping, then they all agree to help them, brother 1, and 2 help the clones get to the resistance's base, and then Roach looks surpised they were able to get into the command centers and disable the devices controlling the clones. he then says " you guys actaully disable them, we could use them since they took over the world, we belive it would be sucide to go in and disable the devices but you actaully did it." then he tells them they could steal supplies, and destroy their bases with a cuple of hand explosives to the generators, cause inside the bases use special generators to power their bases, and the rightaan government is speach thin and it would be easiler to make a quick attack on their bases, brother 1 and 2 then go back and plan explosives in each bases generator without getting caught, then they do more like plan something like some special explosives that are alike a nuke in some places around the places they think are good places to put them and then they come back, later Roach tells them if they are really to help them invade, they are waiting, brother 1, and 2 tell them they had a plan to make it easiler, brother 1 and 2 go to the superpowers program and take everything, and brother 1 and 2 decided they our going to prevent the people in the program from being killed so, they make a false inter com message saying that the program is going to be disbanded, everyone from the program leaves, and brother 1, and 2 destroy the building with explosives, and later they are told the program wasn't being disbanded but it was a trick, later brother 1 and 2 then put a message in each persons house tolding them that the masked vilgante destroy the base and that the truth was what really happened and how they got their powers, they then get surpised and join them with the resistance, Clove then comes and says " i didn't know they were actually but, that explains why you didn't kill me, cause you could of kill me anytime you wanted." then Roach gets surpised that those people from the superpowers program are actaully are on their side now. they then launch a attack on the rightaan government, and the rigthaan government get surpised that their bases were getting destroy they quickly and they wonder how they been destroy only to find out it was C4 put on their generatos, then some of their high valued target places are destroy and then they get a reported that they been destroy by special nuke like explosives on their important places and they don't damage any civlian places or proverty they then get destroy in a month, next five months later every country is back to their original owner, the U.S., russia, north and south korea, and canda. then brother 1 talks to Ai at home and Ai says " that she is abit amazed on how they took the rightaan government down, and how not really many people die. then Ai kisses brother 1 on the lips and they then go home.

i Hope you enjoy the story, they story would of been longer but i kinda put it probably on another chapter back, but it could of been longer like a TV series or movie but that would of been like alot of chapters,i probably not a guy who would make alot of chapters cause that would been a long time to finsh but you can tell i kinda shorten it, i could do this and that, but you get the picture, i'm still improving but i could do more, i do plan on making a dimension for this series so you could more about this world i thought about or story, the dimension will be longer and probably had more interesting stry about some of the characters, and you will learn more about the programs people so you get to know more, that i could of talk about but that would be long. i could make a squel but i'll think about that. hope you enjoy it, thanks alot.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/13/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction creators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story. will actully the main characters are name their future names.

for the record i got the idea cause in code geass a country was taken over and there was a country that isn't real call britiana like in the series, but i thought what if a power hungry country try to attack and conquer the entire world when possibly later they had a great depression which made it easier to take over and even know the U.S. or other countries has nukes they don't get a chance to use them and they get taken over very quickly, and they had nukes of their own. i hope it dosen't offened anyone, i live in the U.S. i like that it is democracy, and that you can become rich, but i think the U.S. will had another great depression cause alot of the things i seen or heard about make me think that it could happen again, if it does i don't know what i would do. but for the record i hope i don't offened anyone who loves their countries as much as i do.


End file.
